


Silence In The Library

by badboyblainers



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, No Dialogue, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboyblainers/pseuds/badboyblainers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited!Seblaine. Sebastian goes to the same place every day, at the same time, to see the same face. Nothing ever changes; including his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence In The Library

Sebastian shivered again, simultaneously wrapping his hands a little tighter around the warm coffee cup on the desk in front of him. He sighed and rolled his eyes, wondering why his mother had ever thought fingerless gloves were actually useful.

He had been sat in the same rickety chair for the past hour, watching the door intently for the same face. The same, beautiful face.

This was Sebastian's favourite part of the day, relaxing in the library at the crack of dawn, surrounded by books and silence, and the comforting smell of his coffee. But his very favourite part was when that cheery face, topped with soft black hair and dusting of gel to prevent curls breaking loose, and his eyes, hazel with golden honey flecks that shone with happiness, when that boy came bounding through the door and perched on the edge of a table and read whatever book took his fancy that day; that was Sebastian's favourite part of the day.

Sebastian would look on quietly, everyday without fail, simply admiring the boy, yet never approaching.

The boy's name was Blaine Devon Anderson- even his name was perfect. He wasn't flawed in a single way, the way he dressed, the way he spoke. The way he laughed, the way his eyes sparkled, the way he was into books just as much as Sebastian; he was flawless.

Except that wasn't true.

Because however hard Sebastian tried to ignore it, to pretend it wasn't real, it was there.

It, as in Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was the one to hold Blaine's hand, to laugh with him, to comfort him when he was sad, to kiss him.

And Sebastian never spoke a word to either of them, only watching silently, enviously.

Because the boy he was in love with was in love with someone else, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

After all, everything is silent in the library.

Even love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my fanfiction.net account, but I felt like publishing it on here too. It's kind of pointless, but at the time I wrote it I really needed to write, so yeah, this happened. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
